Collecting coins has been an enjoyable pastime for many generations. To enhance coin collecting, a number of plastic holders, display boards and albums have been developed to assist collectors in displaying and protecting their coins. In some popular examples, Whitman display boards and albums are constructed to allow coins to be inserted into openings of the display panel for a collector to build a set of coins in a related series, and providing for a number of coins to be displayed on one display panel. Collectibles certification companies also provide a service to authenticate and encapsulate rare coins and other collectibles in plastic. The marking area on the plastic holders or display boards is limited and only a small amount of information relating to the collectible is possible. However, coins and other collectibles often have a substantial amount of history, artistry, and lore that is associated with the coin or collectable object. Unfortunately, the plastic holders and display boards have a limited surface area for expansive printed information or picture images and a collector is often times unaware of the interesting history and imagery surrounding the coin and the coin's design.
U.S. Patent Application 20070113451 to McDowell describes a collectible holder that is that is fabricated from three portions—a sleeve portion, an insert portion, and a collectible receivable portion. The collectible receivable portion is insertable into, and removable from, an aperture located in the insert portion. The insert portion is inserted into the sleeve portion and sonically bonded. A Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) to is also provided in the collectible holder to store information associated with the stored collectible. As multiple RFIDs can be read simultaneously, numerous features are provided. In one, a scanner is presented at the unloading dock of a convention. A dealer is provided with a time to go through the scanner. All of the dealer's collectibles are uploaded to a remote database, an online store is autonomously generated for the collectibles, and the inventory published to the internet as part of an online inventory of the entire convention. McDowell relies on his RFID system that requires an RFID reader (scanner), and an online website, for publishing a dealer's inventory list of items for sale at a convention. As such, McDowell's RFID and required scanner are opposed to the principles of operation and the objectives of the present invention. Furthermore, McDowell teaches the use of a battery that is also expressly opposed to the non-volatile condition of the present invention's solid-state flash memory data storage device.
U.S. Patent Application 20040039663 to Kernz describes a method and a system facilitating trade in graded encapsulated commoditized objects such as coins includes a marketplace computer operatively controlled by an online peer-to-peer trade enabling facility and storing data associated with offers to sell and offers to buy the objects being selected from a plurality of graded encapsulated objects provided by at least one third party grading firm. A host computer operatively controlled by a market maker engaged in the trade of the graded encapsulated commoditized objects stores relevant trade data associated with the objects. The Internet can be used to connect the computers and to connect sellers and buyers with the marketplace computer whereby the sellers and the buyers are provided access to the relevant trade data stored in the host computer. Kernz describes an invention that includes a coin image compilation from a queried database. Kernz does not describe, and is structurally incapable of storing digital picture images on the device itself, but rather only teaches storing such data remotely on his marketplace computer. Additionally, Kernz expressly relies on the internet for invention operation, wherein the present invention does not.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,390 to Chainer provides methods and apparatus to detect and reliably record the physical history of a product including effects due to one or more of the following: 1) product use 2) handling 3) tampering and 4) environment of the product (as changes in the environment, such as excessive temperatures, humidity, or shocks, can result in degradation to a product). The apparatus includes a “smart card”, or, more generally, “smart token”, in combination with one or more sensors which record the external influences on the product and/or the environment and records those changes in an encrypted form. This information can then be verified by any individual who is equipped with a (possibly public) decryption key, but capability to modify this information, depending on the application, is restricted to those with access to the encrypting key. Furthermore, the apparatus contains authentication information which can be reliably verified, in particular to confirm that the apparatus is attached to the product it supposed to be attached to. Chainer's complex authentication device is opposed to the simplicity and non-volatile structure of the present invention. Chainer includes an integrated monitor that records changes to physical, chemical and environmental effects on an object, over time, comprising the steps of: sensing data regarding a change in an object using at least one sensor, and sending a RF signal to a storage device embedded within the monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,650 to Mayer describes a tamperproof coin case defined by two interlocking plastic plate members ultrasonically bonded together to define a unitary assembly within which a coin and its certificate of authenticity may be permanently secured. One plate member includes a cavity for fully receiving the other plate member therein, with opposing inner surfaces of the plate members being provided with corresponding cylindrical recesses which collectively form a cylindrical cavity within which a pliable plastic retention ring is disposed for securing the coin iii a stationary position and permitting its obverse and reverse sides to be viewed through dome-shaped windows provided on the opposite sides of the case. The case is also provided with outwardly extending circumferential flanges which permit a plurality of cases to be vertically stacked for transport or storage. Mayer merely describes a collectable case and lacking the present invention's use of a nonvolatile solid-state flash memory device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20330220885 to Lucarelli describes an on-line system for authenticating a collectible item or other type of memorabilia is provided which includes a web page on an on-line title company's website for the collectible item, wherein the web page displays a digital image of the collectible item, written description of the item, and the current owner of the collectible item. The web page is assigned a unique URL address and unique password. The web page may be viewed by the general public via the internet through the URL address in read only format. In the event of a transfer of ownership of the collectible item, the new owner is given the URL address for the web page, and the password. The new owner may then edit the owner information field on the web page by entering the password provided to him or her by the previous owner to update the owner's information displayed on the web page. In a further aspect of the invention, the collectible item is an individual video and audio segment of a celebrity reciting a greeting to an individual chosen from a selection of available greetings, which is saved on a VHS cassette or DVD, and may also be saved in a computer file and then displayed on a web page and viewed by the general public as set forth above. Lucarelli teaches “a system for creating and merchandising celebrity greetings comprising extraneous devices, e.g., a video camera for the continuous recording of a celebrity reciting a plurality of personalized greetings that which is opposed to the objectives and simplicity of the present invention. Unlike the present invention. Lucarelli further relies on an Internet based web page for operation. Lucarelli further fails to disclose the present invention's collectable display panel, auxiliary panel, and inventive use of the nondetachable flash memory data storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,878 to Arnold describes a collectible article provides a multimedia representation of a desired subject. Such multimedia representation will include a visual representation of the subject appearing on at least a portion of the article. In addition to such visual media, an audible sound segment, reproducible and selectively activated as desired by an activation switch. The article is advantageously of compact, card-like format, and can be user personalized by permitting the recording, and selective playback, of a sound segment corresponding to the visually depicted image appearing on a portion thereof. The article may optionally include a space reserved for receiving an autograph. By carrying, the article to places where there may be a likelihood of encountering the depicted celebrity, the owner will have same at hand for personalization by the figure. A spoken message to the presenting owner of the card-like article may there be recorded by the celebrity for long-term storage and future playback, and/or the card signed in the appropriate location thereon. The article may further include displayed statistical information and the like disposed on an reverse side of the card, conveniently in the form of for example, a liquid crystal alphanumeric display, or the like, which includes one or more rows. In a further embodiment, the above features are incorporated in a protective housing for display of existing trading cards and the like. Arnold describes the collectable “article as the multimedia representation directly,” and therefore lacks a physical collectable object, such as a coin that is also stored in the same device. Furthermore, Arnold teaches an audible sound segment, reproducible and selectively activated as desired by an “activation switch,” that requires a battery, and such replaceable battery source as required for operation is expressly opposed to the present invention's nonvolatile device.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070075861 to Cook describes an RFID tag configured to contain identification information in at least three forms. For instance, the RFID tag may include an RFID system, a human readable number and a bar code that may be visible on an outer surface of the body. The RFID system, the human readable number and the bar code may be adapted to generate the same asset identification number. The RFID tag may also be formed from two or more layers having a thickness sufficient to substantially eliminate interference caused by a shipping container to which the RFID tag is attached. Cook's describes an RFID data storage device for containers that requires a costly RFID reader device and is thereby opposed to the present invention's simplicity, purpose, audience, and use of a non-RFID data storage device.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030028494 to King describes a system and method for establishing and managing authenticated electronic documents (e.g. commercial contracts) whereby the content, revision status and authenticating parties are stored, tracked, retrieved and validated on demand by permitted users. Variable document data is input by user into an electronic form template and this data is captured by the system. The system derives a document number and revision number for the document and all of this identifying information is associated with the document and stored. A document digest formula is applied to generate a unique document digest. The system then generates a unique barcode for each page of the document based on the digest, document number, revision number and paging details and the barcodes are electronically added to the associated pages of the document. Either the parties to the document sign a printed copy of the barcoded document or a digital signature is applied using a third party validation service. The resultant signed and barcoded document is stored electronically whereby permitted users may locate existing documents (e.g. contracts), track document revisions and validate document contents and signatories. King merely teaches the use of unique barcodes for tracking documents and lacks fundamental structural components of the present invention the display panel, auxiliary panel, a collectable, or the flash memory device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,911 to Lofgren relates to digital watermarks integrated into holograms, watermarked hologram structures, and related applications as an authentication technique. One method creates a watermark image, and then embeds the watermark image into a holographic structure. The holographic structure is carried by a smart card. The smart card includes additional information. In one embodiment, the digital watermark includes information bits, and these information bits are used to authenticate the hologram, or the smart card. In another embodiment, the watermark's information bits are compared with the additional information carried by the smart card. The result of the comparison is used to authenticate the smart card or the hologram. Lofgren is concerned with mass produced holographic structures carried by a smart card, such as a credit card for authentication. Among other obvious distinctions, Lofgren lacks the “collectable object” and the “flash memory device” of the present invention.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20050103840 to Boles describes an arrangement for certifying and checking gem stones and other valuables and comprises an electron microscope (11) controlled by a computer (1) and arranged to acquire digitised electron micrographs of characteristic regions of the gem stone or other valuable, particularly the cruet (13) or girdle (14) which are typically highly irregular and therefore highly characteristic of individual stones. The digitised electron micrographs are encrypted and written to an RFID (7) which can be embedded in a plastics certificate (10) of in some cases a concealed on the valuable itself. Any tampering with the gem stone (12) or other valuable can be detected by reading the stored micrographs in the tag (7) and comparing them with micrographs newly acquired from the gem stone (12) or valuable as presented for verification. For extra security, the digitised encrypted micrographs are also stored in a remote database which can also include transaction data and can be linked to a credit card database of a financial institution. Boles teaches adding micrographs to an RFID tag, that furthermore are attached to gemstones.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090284754 to Haddock describes a method to generate an optical signature of a coin is disclosed. A plurality of parameters are generated and recorded related to rotational positions around the circumference of a coin. The data from these parameters are combined to produce a searchable value. Haddock teaches an elaborate and expensive optical signature system and required equipment, but is not capable, and does not describe storing any digital pictures on the device itself that also stores and displays the collectable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,549 to DeFabio describes a system and method for authenticating a signature on an originally signed article employs at least one camera for capturing an image of an individual when actually signing the article. In one embodiment, the image is a real-time video image, and in another embodiment, the image is a still photo. The images associated with the signed article, so that a holder of the article has a mechanism by which to authenticate the signature. Preferably, the signed article has a unique identifier located thereon, and the image is preferably edited to also include that identifier. A memorabilia kit, containing an originally signed article, a storage medium having stored thereon a captured image of an original signing event associated with the article, is also provided. Additionally, a captured image and data indicative of the signed article are stored electronically in association with each other, such as on a storage medium made available to a holder of the signed article, or in a data base which is accessible remotely. DeFabio teaches a complex system and method, requiring costly superfluous equipment necessary for the “real-time video imaging of a living person” and is expressly opposed to the purpose, structure, and simple operation of the present invention. DeFabio further lacks a nondetachable data storage device, or the flash memory device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,571 to Yu describes non-volatile semiconductor memory integrated circuits which partition a main memory array into sub-arrays. Address lines of the main memory array are also partitioned into four groups. The first group and the second group are dedicated for the addressing of the sub-arrays. Each of the sub-arrays can be addressed by a simultaneous energization of a pair of address lines selected from the first and the second group. The third group and the fourth group are used for the addressing for individual memory cells in the sub-arrays. The simultaneous energization of a pair of address lines selected from the third and the fourth group can address any of the memory cells within a selected sub-array. The memory circuits of the present invention are applicable for memory cells with four terminals. In a first embodiment of the invention, the memory circuit is a one-bit wide circuit. In a second and a third embodiment of the invention, the memory circuits are designed as multi-bit-wide circuits whereby data can be programmed parallely. Moreover, in the third embodiment, storage register circuits are implemented, such that during programming, data are cumulatively loaded into the register circuits within a time period, and are simultaneously programmed into the main array within another time period. The programming and the cumulative data loading steps are executed concurrently, resulting in no idle time being wasted. As a consequence, programming can be as fast as reading for memory circuit of the third embodiment of the invention. Yu lacks a collectable object, a collectable display panel, an auxiliary panel, and the solid-state flash memory device of the present invention. Furthermore, Yu's memory arrays are described as being tied to a power source, thereby further opposed to the present nonvolatile invention device purpose and operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,801 to Welander describes a sports commemorative having an exterior which resembles a sportscard and also having the capacity to store a video highlight sequence. The video highlight sequence features an entity, most commonly an athlete, and is stored as data in a video storage means 12. A decorated housing means 10 surrounds and houses the video storage means 12. The decorated housing means 10 also has, as a part of its structure, an interface means 14. When the interface means 14 is removably connected with a display means, the video highlight sequence may be displayed by the display means. The decorated housing means 10 also supports an identification means 20. The identification means 20 resembles the front of a sportscard and serves to commemorate the featured entity in that fashion. Welander describes a sports commemorative that “resembles” a collectable, a facsimile, but does not actually include a physical collectable object. Welander further describes extraneous and superfluous powered video devices opposed to the present invention's nonvolatile device. Welander further does not teach the flash memory device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,209 to Tank describes a collection case combines a trading card with an actual piece of associated memorabilia to enhance its value. The collection case encapsulates the two items together in a protective plastic slab for safe keeping. The process results in a new collectable product of increased value. Tank fails to describe the flash memory device of the present invention or any device capable of storing digital picture images on the device itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,453 to McWilliam describes a method and system for providing owners, potential buyers and other users of autographed items such as sports and other entertainment memorabilia visual evidence for verifying the authenticity of the autograph are described. A method of the present invention involves capturing an image of the signature as it is being placed on the item. The image so captured is then stored on a computer readable medium. In addition to the item itself, the owner of the item may be provided with a computer readable medium containing computer readable instructions for accessing the image and other information about the item, the signing process, the autographer, etc. The image may be captured by a camera mounted on a pen or other writing instrument. McWilliam discloses a method verifying the authenticity of the autograph that may be captured by a “battery-powered camera mounted on a pen” or other writing instrument. McWilliam fails to disclose the collectable display panel, auxiliary panel, or the flash memory device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,451 to Boyd describes an improved container for the storage, display and protection of collectable items such as graded coins, stamps, jewels and other valuables is disclosed. Display of the collectable items is enhanced by an optical element which provides reflective means for viewing the item indirectly. A reflecting prismatic ring is preferred to provide viewing of the periphery of a cavity or the collectable item enclosed therein. In a second embodiment where two or more components may completely enclose the cavity, various tamper-resistant and tamper-evidencing features are further incorporated in the container design to discourage and prevent fraudulent substitutions of collectable items, modification of grade and value certificates enclosed therewith, or counterfeiting of container components. Boyd simply describes a container having a reflective prismatic ring, and lacking any flash memory device.
U.S. Patent Application 20060278539 to Fager describes embodiments of the present invention include a method and apparatus for holding and/or displaying one or more collectible items. The one or more collectible items may include one or more coins. The apparatus may comprise a display card having at least one aperture therethrough and at least one container within the at least one aperture wherein the at least one container is capable of containing the at least one collectible item, and wherein the at least one container is rotatable within the at least one aperture relative to the display card and the at least one collectible item is removable from the display device without damaging or destroying any portion of the display device. Fager describes a display device for holding collectables, and lacking any flash memory device.
There is therefore a need for a collectable display device for collectable objects capable of being configured to store “digital picture images” of the rich history related to a collectable, such as a coin. There is also a need for the device to be inexpensive and yet amplify the collecting and educational enjoyment of a collector by storing both the collectable and the related picture images and other associated information in the same nonvolatile device for long-term storage.
There is also a need for a collectable display device that promotes the collecting and educational enjoyment of a collector that wishes to pursue a “collection” of related collectables, such as a coin series that is collected by date and denomination. The present invention provides a collector the ability to collect a series of coins, one at a time, as the collectable display device of the present invention provides for user accessible openings that store and display each collectable. But furthermore, it allows for adding new collectables or exchanging collectables (collectors often upgrade a coin in better condition) over time, as the collector pursues the gratifying achievement of building a complete set or series of related collectables.
There is also a need for a data storage device that can be read by a standard computer system, without the need for expensive and extraneous equipment, such as RFID transmission, barcode, and required reader devices. In addition, there is a need for a solid-state flash memory data storage device because it is “non-volatile” and being well known in the industry as without the need for an on-board battery or power source. There is also a need for the collectable display device to be storable for many years, and therefore it needs to be storable without the concern of replacing a battery, or the potential adverse effects that may occur, over time, by any adverse chemical reactions that may occur with any attached battery powered device.
There is also a need for the collectable display device that stores digital picture images that can be viewed using a common standard computerized device, without the need of superfluous equipment such as reader devices, video equipment, wireless equipment, or even Internet modems. There is a need that the digital picture image(s) can be viewed using only a common laptop computer with a common USB port, and without the requirement for online Internet operability, or any additional devices.
There is also a need that stored digital picture image(s) and associated data are immutable, such as read-only, at least in part, to resist alteration or accidental deletion thereby being immutable and providing long-term integrity of the original recorded digital picture images and data.
There is also a need for enticing a younger generation that has grown up with electronics and computers as a part of their everyday lives, back to the joys of collecting coins, stamps, and baseball cards, etc.